tsukiprofandomcom-20200215-history
Junjou Graffiti
Junjou Graffiti (純情グラフィティ lit. Pure-Hearted Graffiti) is a 2018 duet by Reiji Amaha and Ayumu Tachibana. Overview The duet from Reiji Amaha's entry in VAZZROCK's bi-color series, -emerald-. Lyrics *Note: Romaji and English translations are fan translated as official translations have not been released as of yet. Color code: * * *Both Kanji = もどかしい季節は過ぎる 時計ばかり気にして 灰色くすんだ街並みに キミの影を探した 思い通りにならない未来 それは　それは きっと　きっと 運命だから・・・？ Hold me tight　止められない 胸のドア　壊れそうだ イマと描いた理想、秤にかけてもAh そうハンパじゃない 赤裸々なほど、純情 もう自分ひとりじゃ 溢れてしまいそうなんだ Ah　またキミの名前つづっていた 一人、純情グラフィティ 乾いた向い風が吹く 思わず目をつぶって 一人でいることに慣れたら キミが　キミが 一層　一層 遠く感じる・・・ Hold me tight　耐えられない このままじゃ　凍えそうだ 過去の温度もまだ　忘れられぬままAh そう冗談じゃない ひたむきなほど、純情 もう何もいらない キミに会えるなら Ah… キミの形に 動く指先 もう会えないと知っているのに Hold me tight　止められない 胸のドア　壊れそうだ イマと描いた理想、秤にかけてもAh そうハンパじゃない 赤裸々なほど、純情 もう自分ひとりじゃ 溢れてしまいそうなんだ Ahまたキミの名前つづっていた 一人、純情グラフィティ Kanji provided by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. |-| Romaji = Modokashii kisetsu wa sugiru Tokei bakari ki ni shite Haiiro kusunda machinami ni Kimi no kage wo sagashite Omoidoori ni naranai mirai Sore wa sore wa Kitto kitto Unmei dakara…? Hold me tight tomerarenai Mune no doa kowaresou da Ima to egaita risou, hakari ni kakete mo Ah Sou hanpa jyanai Sekirara na hodo, junjou Mou jibun hitori jya Afureteshimaisou nan da Ah mata kimi no namae tsudutteita Hitori junjou graffiti Kawaita mukai kaze ga fuku Omowazu me wo tsubutte Hitori de iru koto ni naretara Kimi ga kimi ga Issou issou Tooku kanjiru… Hold me tight taerarenai Kono mama jya kooesou da Kako no ondo mo mada wasurerarenu mama Ah Sou jyoudan jyanai Hitamuki na hodo junjou Mou nani mo iranai Kimi ni aeru nara Ah… Kimi no katachi ni Ugoku yubisaki Mou aenai to shitteiru no ni Hold me tight tomerarenai Mune no doa kowaresou da Ima to egaita risou, hakari ni kakete mo Ah Sou hanpa jyanai Sekirara na hodo, junjou Mou jibun hitori jya Afureteshimaisou nan da Ah mata kimi no namae tsudutteita hitori junjou graffiti Romaji translations by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. |-| English= The frustrating seasons keep on passing by and I keep getting worried about time. In the quiet streets dyed gray, I kept looking for a trace of your shadow. A future that won’t go as we planned, that is, that is… I’m sure, I’m sure it’s… Maybe it’s because it’s destiny…? Hold me tight, don’t ever stop. It’s time to break down the door to our hearts. Even if I have to risk between now and the ideals I aim for. Yes, it’s not half-hearted. A love so pure it seems divine. Yes, it simply won’t overflow if I’m alone to experience it. Ah, I’m spelling your name again. A pure-hearted love all by myself. A breeze is blowing by, and I close my eyes without thinking. If I were to live this life alone, you are, you will… So much more, so much more… You’re already so far away… Hold me tight, I can’t get enough. At this rate, we’ll be going overboard. I feel like I’m forgetting that warmth from before, ah. Yes, it’s not a joke. A pure love that’s very earnest. I don’t need anything else. As long as I can get to see you. Ah… Your silhouette, the moving fingertips… I know that I won’t see them anymore and yet… Hold me tight, don’t ever stop. It’s time to break down the door to our hearts. Even if I have to risk between now and the ideals I aim for. Yes, it’s not half-hearted. A love so pure it seems divine. Yes, it simply won’t overflow if I’m alone to experience it. Ah, I’m spelling your name again. A pure-hearted love all by myself. English translations by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. References Category:Songs Category:Duets Category:Reiji Amaha songs Category:Ayumu Tachibana songs